sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Von Bat
' 'Sir Jaden Octavius Grujaka Von Bat, IV '''(Reffered to commonly as '''Jade) the main Fan Character created by http://jadethebat.deviantart.com/ who features him in various works. He is the Keeper of the Supreme Dragon. Basic Information *'Name: '''Sir Jaden Octavius Grujaka Von Bat, IV *'Gender: Male *'A.K.A: '''Sir Jaden (By upper-class folk), Master Jaden (By Shimo out of respect), Dragon Boy (By Knuckles), Mister Jade (By Cream). *'Age: 16 *'Birthplace: '''Emerald Cove, UF *'Home: Coconut Acres, UF *'Species: '''Bat/Demigod *'Class: 'Dragon Keeper (Supreme Dragon). *'Friends: 'Sonic and the gang, Shimo Hakanoshi, Desmond "Bling" Opaduka, Archie Qulmore, Ronie Taun, Paulette Grai, Delilah Brarycard, Lottie Painter, Montgomery MacRee, Jau-Jau, Wendell "Vore" Komodo, E-X Sigma (To name a few). *'Family: 'Rouge the Bat (Cousin), Unnamed Aunt and Uncle, Sir Jaden Ocavius Grujaka Von Bat, III (Father), Sapphire the Bat (Mother, deceased) Argus Von Bat (Twin Uncle, deceased). *'Enemies: 'Yaku Hakanoshi (Archnemesis), Monique Ebazu (Ex-Girlfriend) Brotherhood of the Black Dragon, various others. *'Likes: 'Video games, movies, comic books, Flying, Rouge, Yaku (To a degree), Shimo, saving people, smashing stuff, blowing stuff up, caring for his friends, building mechas out of junk misc items, goofing around, acting before thinking (To a degree), fighting. *'Dislikes: 'When someone is mistreating Shimo, Yaku (To a degree), losing a fight, when someone disrupts him while having lunch, having to hurt a friend under controll of the enemy or not, pure evil, being interrupted, when people don't cooperate with him, being ignored, when Rouge doesn't surrender important gems when he needs them the most, his short attention span, Eggman, rubber items, being called a chicken. *'Hobbies: 'Playing video games, reading, fighting, flying, lounging around, watching sci-fi, horror, comedy and fantacy movies, saving the day. *'Favorite Food: 'Cheeseburgers (Perferably with Bacon) with a side of curly fries and Cola. *'Fur: 'Green *'Skin Color'': 'Tropical Tan *'Eye Color: 'Cyan *'Attire: 'Brown jacket, red shirt, red headband, yellow belt with fire buckle, Grey Pants with fire print, yellow and grey Loafters. *'Alignment: 'Good *'Powers and abilities: 'Martial Arts, Flight, Superhuman strength unrivaled by most, Superhuman invulnrability, Sonokinesis, Reality-manipulation. *'Weaknesses: 'Rubber, his temper, the scent of Cheeseburgers, hunger, loud, high-pitched noises (Ears sensitive to dog whistles due to his sonokinesis). *'Achiilles Heel: 'The border of his wings (Stuns him for 3 minutes). Personality Most of the time, he is an eccentric, brash, impetuous, scatterbrained and happy-go-lucky smart alec. Within that, his intelegence rivals that of Eggman, Tails and Wave with an esimated IQ of 800, but is rumored to have universal knowledge. Some say that he's so smart in fact, that he's got so many thoughts going in his head, it's hard to know which one will come out making him unpredictable to the point of being almost toon-like. His main mood is nonchalant, but there are certain things that will make him angry to the point where he loses control of his powers altering the surrounding land to something bizarre (Such as setting snow on fire). His incredibly protective of Shimo. Speech While fluent in grammar and knows more words then the average person (Human or Mobian), he has a unique way of speaking. When in a situation that nobody else can figure out right away, he says something that sounds like he's making fun of them or doesn't make sense until they think of it for a moment or suggest what he suggested out loud. This form of speaking is called "Jadese" by everyone he knows. For example, say that your last name is Smith and you locked yourself out of your house. "Why don't you call your cousin Lock?" translates to, "Call a Locksmith". When he is asked a question he wants the one who asks it to figure out the answer to, he answers in a maner that one who has spent enough time with him could descirbe as "Talking like an old martial arts master". This may be due to his teachings in the ways of the Dragon Fist. Birth On march 30th, the year the planets alligned, several events went off at once. Among these were as follow: *Babies crying around the world. *Jade speaking through his mother and calling his father telepathically. *A TV Broadcast from the imediate future. *Four cloaked figures circling his mother chanting a welcome to him in foreign tongue (From Japan, Taiwan, Korea and China). *A light from the planets shining down and blasting his mother but leaving her unharmed. After these events happened, Jade was born. Death of his mother His mother was the famed scientist, Prof. Sapphire the Bat. He visited her one day at the lab while she was working on a formula she called "Project: Cocroach" which would make a man superhumanly invulnrable. He figured out that the missing ingredient was a waterbear. After she added this, the lab exploded. The paramedics rushed them to the hospital. The result of the blast darkened his formerly neon-green hair and tanned his skin but did the polar opposite to his mother. On her deathbed, she explained that her imunity system was added to his as a result of his blood type being X+ which makes him imune to anything deadly and added superhuman invulnrability to his arsenal of powers. Her last words were, "Our son's gift has saved his life...My own creation...Has ended mine..." Supposed death of his father A month after Sapphire's death, Jade III was informed that an old Megasassin is after him. In fear of leaving the mortal coil with Jade at such a young age, he staged his death with the help of his twin brother, Argus who reluctantly went along with his plan. After Jade returned home, he found Argus' corpse on the floor where his house used to be. Until child services picked him up, he lived with family friend, Vanilla the Rabbit. His past with Yaku After his father's supposed death, he was sent to Japan to train under Master Vidoshi (The doctor that delivered him) who was actually a master in the art of the Dragon Fist, a powerful form of martial arts that is naturally learned by Dragon Keepers. Among his fellow students were Espio (Keeper of the Blue Dragon) and Yaku (Keeper of the Black Dragon). For 2 years, he studied and trained becoming the 9th successor of the Dragon Fist. Dispite sparking a friendship with im, this angered Yaku to the point that he could no longer keep his anger in check and the darkness of the Black Dragon. Thankfully, due to eons of generations before him, it only corrupted his mind, not his heart and soul. He has been blamed by Jade and other survivors of an attack on the village for burning it down. Since then, the two have been nemeses. Killing a killer 8 more years pass and he comes accross the man who alegedly killed his father. After killing his uncle's killer, it was revealed that his father wasn't killed after all. At first he was unforgiving of this but eventually, they managed to re-kindle the their father-son relationship, although he's still not forgiving him for not telling him that he staged his death in the first place. G.U.N days For a while, he was a lieutenant for the Guardien Unit of Nations. He lead the Alpha Squad. Among them were his lifelong friend, Barry the Rabbit, Chya the Cat and Tula the Echidna. After his his friends died out, he couldn't take it anymore, he resigned and moved on. Meeting Shimo While doing some global soul-searching, he relized he needed a companion. He returned to Japan to explore Mt. Fuji to see if he can meet anyone in the Fujiyama Tribe, which she and her brother were part of. There he met her while she was taking a bath. She invited him to join her, but he fainted after singing Michael Jackson's "Beat it" in Japanese. But after revealing to be the successor of the Daragon fist, she was pleased to finally leave the mountain as she promissed to remain there untill he did. Trivia * In the early thought process of his creation, Jade had four alternate variations of him that were scrapped. **At first, he was going to be a no-nonsense cyborg who's right arm and eye and wings (The picture to your right) who in an alternate universe, was one of the only survivors of a final attack against Eggman (Along with Rouge, Shadow, Cream the Chaotix and Tails) and decided to create his own group of warriors to continue fight evil in Sonic's place. He is the leader of the Certified Hight Association of Supernature (Or C.H.A.O.S Force). This variation spawned Crash fan character, Nenshouhi "Burnsmere/Burn" Bandicoot who took over the cyborg concept and has a more lighthearted version of this varient's personality. **A second idea was that he stood on the unnamed planet from Sonic X during it's events partaking in a strange competiton which was a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon with an alternate varient of Sally Acorn (in a full outfit) as his partner. **His third varient was that he was the fonder and leader an Earth varient of the Freedom Fighters fighting against the forces of Snively Bonaparte (Snively's alternate counterpart and decendent to Napoleon) and his mutant army. This concept featured many characters from the comics, again, Sally as his second-in-command. Their ranks were based on that of the planets of the solar system. **His last varient before his current, was that of being a somewhat uneducated troublemaker with average strength living with his cousin and who is somehow good friends with Shadow and Omega. *Also through that process, there were three non-sonic characters who served as his prototypes, but have become different variations of themselves later on and concepts of their lives were used for various other characters. **'Roger Ketchum: 'Ash's older brother from an alternate universe. A Raichu who was a result in an experiment Delia partook on what a Pokemon would be like if it were bread within a human. Along with is antropomorphic appearence and ability to speak, he had various powers beyond that of a normal Raichu making him the undisputed King of all Pokemon. This character eventually became Roger Sparx, a Raichu Pokemorph. **'Montague "Monty" Jones: 'Born on Neopia in the year 8526 and spent the ten years he was away when he was three traveling the galaxy learning all there is to know and founded the Boys Of Mischief Preventing (B.O.M.P). This character eventually became lesser member of an unrelated group, Nicolas/Nicky Jones and his leadership role was given to fellow process character, Harold Newman (Named Harry Seville at the time). The 8526 concept went to original character, Claudia Miyadro. **'Leonardo Thirtifive: '''An Aero (Or Air Pyro) who had powers beyond that of a normal person of his race. He resided on an alternate Neopia where Neopets, Mythical Creatures. He and his allies were to be the Neopian Shield, a group dedicated on fighting Doctor Sloth and his various genetically altered super soldiers. This character eventually became Mefilo Blusterville who adopted the aforementioned battle monster concept which has currently not been revisited. *Earlier days of his creation portrayed him as a broken has-been who kept speaking woefully in spanish when he thinks about his past. This was later changed in the creation of Shimo. *Before his reimagining, he used to wear a fedora and a locket with a picture of him and his parents. He also weilded a blade known as the Chaos Sword. He was also born in Roswell, New Mexico. *In an early version of his first meeting with Shimo, he accidentally grabbed Shimo's boob trying to shake her hand. External Links *Version 1 of Jade's first meeting with Shimo *Version 2 of Jade's first meeting with Shimo. Category:Bats Category:Good